


Feliz Yadidad

by gracefulseal99



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulseal99/pseuds/gracefulseal99
Summary: "You said we wouldn't speak of it-""Yeah, I know what I said. But-"He stopped when the elevator door opened. Yadier seemed to have difficulty swallowing as he said, "Nevermind. Guess I was just...just drunk."
Relationships: Yadier Molina/Adam Wainwright
Kudos: 9





	Feliz Yadidad

Neither of them had even really wanted to go to the party where it started. It had been three days before Christmas, which was a tough time of the year to be traveling. But Carlos had insisted that he invite all of his teammates to a Christmas party at his first home, one in Florida, and he had been so excited when talking about it on the phone that saying no just hadn't been an option. So Yadier packed his bags to leave Vega Alta, and Adam put gas in his truck tank to make the drive from Atlanta. If one of them had had the balls to say no like they both really wanted to, it wouldn't have happened, at least not the way that it did.

Adam arrived before Yadier did, which was pretty early to be fair, especially since Yadier's flight was delayed due to a storm just north of Puerto Rico. When Adam got there, several of the other players were already there, one of them Michael Wacha, who drove in from his offseason home in Texas. "Howdy, pardner," Adam said with a grin when he saw the other tall, lanky pitcher on the team standing in front of the fireplace, rubbing his hands together to try to warm them.

Michael didn't seem to be paying much attention to him, but he did glance over and shoot him a smile. "God, you're just as ugly as the last time I saw you," Michael teased, unbuttoning his coat with a shudder. "Since when is Florida cold and rainy, by the way?"

Adam shrugged and finally gave Michael a hug once he had set his coat on the couch. "Good to see you, man. It feels sort of weird this time of year, though, not going to lie," Adam said, staring at the large Christmas tree that stooped in the corner of the living room. Michael sighed. "Yeah, but how do you say no to Baby Pedro?" he said with a roll of his eyes, though he had a smile on his face to show he was mostly joking, even though Adam totally agreed.

Then, Carlos entered the room, wearing a lopsided Santa hat and holding a carton of eggnog in each hand. "Hermanos!" he bellowed, clearly already a little tipsy. He handed a carton to each of the other two pitchers. Adam sniffed his, not surprised to find that it smelled like a sweet tequila. Carlos definitely put more than a little bit of alcohol in it. Michael met Adam's eyes, shrugged, and downed his. He winced when he finished, and shoved his empty carton into Adam's shoulder. "Feliz Navidad," he said. "Let's party."

When Yadier finally arrived to the party, he realized that most of his teammates were already there, and many of them were already intoxicated from the eggnog. He gratefully accepted the mug that Yairo offered to him almost immediately upon his entry. Okay, he thought, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He weaved around several of the other players and a few girls that some of the younger players had brought with them. Bader in particular had several ladies surrounding him as he told the story about how he was "too good for New York and generously accepted the offer from Florida." Yadier had already downed a carton of eggnog. Carlos had made it with a ton of tequila. Just the way Yadier liked it.

So when he ran into Adam, he was already feeling a slight buzz. Adam seemed mostly sober, still holding his first carton of eggnog from hours earlier. Adam wasn't much a drinker. He had used to be, when they were younger, but as they had gotten older, he seemed uninterested in losing control at a party like this. Yadier shook his head. He loved the guy, but Adam really needed to loosen up. 

Adam met his eyes from the other side of the room, and a smile spread onto his face. Yadier felt...strange. And it wasn't the buzz that was making him feel this, because he knew what that felt like. There was something weirder going on. He thought that maybe it was because he was really used to only seeing his ace during Spring Training or the season, and seeing him outside of the pressure of their jobs was....weird. In fact, seeing most of his teammates when it was cold outside and raining was pretty weird, but with Adam, it just seemed to stand out a little more, because he had forgotten how much he had missed his friend. Usually, he would remember but wouldn't have to worry about it because they would be seeing each other pretty much every day for 7 months. This time, he wouldn't see Adam again for another month or so.

Still, he shrugged off this sudden realization and crossed the room to meet Adam, who was sitting on the arm of Carlos' lounge chair. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show up," Adam said. Yadier didn't say that he almost hadn't, that after the delay in his flight, he had almost just canceled the trip completely. Instead, he took another mug of eggnog from the counter nearby and said, "If there's a promise of free drinks, you know I'm going to do my best to make it," Yadier said. That wasn't a lie, either, so he didn't feel bad about saying it as he took another swig of the tequila milk.

Adam opened his mouth to respond, but Carlos suddenly stood up on the dining room table and banged a spoon against one of his mugs of eggnog. Everyone quieted down, other than a few of the girls who were giggling at Harrison's latest college story. "Alright amigos, is time to play game," Carlos said, staggering a bit on the table as he reached into his back pocket. Adam raised an eyebrow. "He looks like he's about to fall," Adam whispered to Yadier. "Shouldn't someone like...I don't know...make sure he doesn't?"

Yadier snorted softly. "Why? He's drunk enough that it won't hurt, at least not right now. Plus, it'd be super funny," Yadier whispered back, and though Adam didn't really necessarily agree that it would be funny, Carlos regained his balance shortly afterwards, straightened, and held out his hands. In one hand, he had an empty bottle of tequila. In the other was a giant green leaf. "Les play spin the bottle," Carlos said, receiving a few cheers as he placed the mistletoe over his head dramatically and made a kissy face.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I think now is the time for me to head out," he said, standing to leave. Yadier put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Come on, Waino, it will be fun," he said, meeting Adam's eyes as he asked, "When was the last time you did that?"

A circle was already beginning to form on the floor, both their fellow teammates and the girls gathering around to see what was going to happen. Adam sighed. "Okay," he whispered, and Yadier smiled. "That's the spirit," he said, and they joined the crowd in the center of the living room. 

Carlos spun first, his hand a shaking just a bit as he gave the bottle a flip. It spun a few times before finally landing on one of the girls sitting next to Jack Flaherty. She smiled, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment as a drunk Jack cheered and put the mistletoe over her head. "You gotta do it, Syd!" he said with a laugh. Syd smiled nervously. "Alright," she gave in, and Carlos cheered, crawling across the circle and giving Syd a small peck on the lips. Everyone cheered in response, and Syd laughed out loud after the kiss was over. "Whoever it lands on has to spin," Carlos reminded. Syd chewed the bottom of her lip before spinning the bottle. Adam felt a feeling of dread wash over him as the bottle came to a slow stop....pointed right at him. 

"Awe, now you gotta kiss Waino! If you can even reach him!" Carlos said with a hiccup and a giggle. Syd seemed a little more relieved, but Adam was dying on the inside.

Then he remembered Yadier's words. 'When was the last time you did that?'

When Syd crawled across the circle to him, he closed his eyes. The kiss lasted on a second or so. He felt Yadier's eyes on him, but he wouldn't look at him. He spun the bottle half-heartedly, so it didn't get much juice on it, not even enough to really go around once. Almost, though. It came to a stop, pointed to his left. Immediately, laughs erupted from the group as the mistletoe was placed over Yadier's head. Yadier was laughing too, but it was a nervous laugh. "Oh come on, guys," Yadier said, above the noise. "I'm not kissing Waino."

"Why not? I kissed him!" Syd said, and his teammates echoed in agreement, and they started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Adam looked at Yadier, who looked as helpless as Adam felt. Yadier whispered, "We are never speaking of this. Got it?"

Adam nodded in agreement, and closed his eyes, already wincing a little before his lips met Yadier's. If he were completely honest, it didn't feel the way he thought it would. When the girl, Syd, had kissed him, it had come with dread and guilt. Also, her lips had tasted like that disgusting tequila eggnog. Despite the eggnog in his hand, Yadier's lips didn't taste like it. They tasted...

He broke the kiss before he could even let himself think about it, and Yadier stared at him. Everyone around them was cheering. Yadier looked away from him, putting his gaze anywhere but in Adam's direction for the remainder of the game. So much for having fun, Adam thought.

After the game was over, it was pretty late. Adam decided to call it a night. Carlos was too drunk to even notice that he'd left, and besides, he'd had enough craziness for one night. Everyone had found their kiss hilarious. Except for him and Yadier, who had disappeared after the spin the bottle game. He hadn't really asked around, because he didn't really want to see him either. The kiss had unnerved him, in a way. It had made his adrenaline rush, something he hadn't felt in ages, and he remembered why he hadn't really liked it even then. It made him think about doing dangerous things, and he had no reason to do those things. He would forget that it even happened, even though he knew the next time he saw Yadier at pitchers and catchers report, he'd think of it. 

At least, that's when he thought he'd see the catcher next. It wasn't. He pulled into the parking lot of his hotel. It was too late to be driving in the rain, and besides, he had a lot on his mind and just wanted to sleep. After he had gotten a room and his key, he went to wait for the elevator to find a familiar face also standing there, waiting. Yadier hadn't seen him yet, his eyes staring at the floor number. Someone coughed in Adam's direction before he could just take the stairs, and Yadier's gaze met his.

"Oh. Hey," Yadier said, seeming openly distracted. Then, finally, he seemed to come back down to earth. "What are you doing here? Thought Atlanta was only a few hours drive."

Adam nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. No getting out of this conversation now. "It is," he admitted. "Just....decided to stay for the night."

The elevator door opened finally, and they both stepped inside. Adam was a little disheartened that no one else was going up, but he shouldn't have been surprised. It was almost 2 AM. The door closed, and they both stood in awkward silence for about five floors. Then, Yadier whispered, "Are you thinking about it too?"

Adam glanced at him, taking him in and realizing that Yadier looked a bit rattled. Had he felt it too? That adrenaline rush?

"You said we wouldn't speak of it-"

"Yeah, I know what I said. But-"

He stopped when the elevator door opened. Yadier seemed to have difficulty swallowing as he said, "Nevermind. Guess I was just...just drunk."

He stepped forward off of the elevator. "Goodnight, Waino," he whispered, and Adam watched him walk to his door. He disappeared from view as the elevator doors closed, but Adam couldn't help but feel like he had missed something. He had always had some sort of crush on Yadier, but it was more of jealousy with how he carried himself, how confident he always seemed to be. Yadier...he hadn't looked confident when he had left that elevator. He had left something unsaid. And Adam was confident, for once in his life, that he wanted to hear it. 

As soon as the elevator door opened, he sprinted to the stairwell. He ran down five flights of stairs, and he was out of breath by the time he reached Yadier's floor. He coughed a bit, trying to catch his breath because showing up to Yadier's door pretty much doubled over in pain wasn't very attractive. Once he had regained his bearings, he knocked on Yadier's door. Immediately, the door flung open, and Yadier whispered, "What took you so long?" 

"I'm an idiot," Adam said, and Yadier seemed to accept that answer, because the next thing he knew, his lips were on Yadier's again. This time there wasn't a crowd cheering them on. This time there wasn't the stench of disgusting eggnog floating through the air. This time, it was just him and Yadier. 

And when he woke up the next morning to Yadier's gentle snoring and their limbs tangled together just enough to not be uncomfortable, Adam knew then that he would have to thank Carlos later for throwing the stupidest, best Christmas party ever. 


End file.
